The present invention relates to a headlight for a power vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a headlight for a power vehicle which has a housing mounted on a body of the vehicle, and a frame which is fixed in the housing and receives a reflector, and is also turnable in a horizontal and/or vertical direction by means of an arrangement which includes a rotary part axially secured in the housing and a turning part articulately connected with the reflector.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE No. 2,217,831, D2. In the construction disclosed in this reference a deflecting mechanism which connects with one another the rotary part and the turning part is formed as a long-arm lever which is articulately connected with the housing and is provided with a nut engageable therein. The turning of the lever and the rotation of the nut requires respectively a tolerance which as a whole makes difficult and lengthy the adjustment of the reflector. The above mentioned known deflecting mechanism with the one-arm lever also cannot be used when the distance between the rotary part and the turning part exceeds a certain value.